dalmaziafandomcom-20200215-history
Langa Dalmata 2
A''' :a - to :abastrain - a type of grape :agnial - ring :akait - vinegar :alaite - bowel :alic^ - near :aly - garlic :amaik - friend :angiola - eel :aninc^ - before, previously :apiar - to open :aplic^ - quarrel :arda'r - to burn :askondro - to hide :avar - to have :avaraus - miserly '''B :baka - cow :bar - to drink :basalka - church :baud - voice :bial - beautiful :bin - well :biss - kiss :bissuor - to kiss :blaire - to mant, wish :bladmur - to blaspheme :bluta - wafer, Host :bu - ox (also recorded as buc or buuk) :buc - small ox :buka - mouth :bun - good C^ :c^aiko - here :c^ant - hundred :c^enk - five :certain - somebody (not sure why this one has no hacek) :c^i - who? :ciart - certain (ditto) :c^il - sky :c^inko - bedbug :c^ir - altar candle :c^ituot - city :c^ok - peasant :c^ol - derriere :c^onko - fifteen :c^onkuanta - fifty D''' :dai - day :dais - dense, thick :damno - harm, damage; havoc :dauk - plug, cork, stopper :dekro - to say, tell :denakle - knees :destruar - to awake, rouse :detko - finger :dezmun - morning, tomorrow :diant - tooth :diaul - devil :dik - ten :doi - two :doir - hard :dol(ar) - to hurt :dolk - sweet :dormer - to sleep :dotko - twelve :dramuor - to butcher, kill :drat - straight :drenko - sheep tick :dreknul - line for polyp fishing :drukno - clingstone grape :duas - back :duor - to give :duot - wet :dzue - Thursday '''E :embruar - to count :emplar - to fill F''' :faid - faid :faika - fig :faila - to spin :faraina - flour :fasu'l - kidney-bean :faul(ar) - to speak :fekuat - liver :fel - son :fenait - to finish :fermuar - to secure :fiar - iron :fiesta - holiday :fikyera - fig tree :fin - hay :fit - (3rd pres. sg.) to stink :fiut - blast :fois - spindle :formaika - ant :forsaura - pan :fosk - black :frazial - flail :fregur - to fry :frete - pancakes :frutro - brother :fua - broad bean :fual'a - leaf (in this word ' is an actual apostrophy) :fuals - false :fuart - strong :fuk - fire :fum - hunger :fur - to do, make :fure - outside '''G :galina - hen :ganer - to shout :gauder - to enjoy :gaula - throat :gelut -cold :glas - ice :golaus - greedy :grun - grain :guapto - eight :guarno - ash-tree I''' :imprandro - to light, kindle, undertake :inflor(ara) - to begin to blossom, flower :ingyastro - ink :intrik - whole, intact, entire :inamiant - by heart :infiarno - hell :inviarno - winter '''J :jal - he :jamo -now :jonko - eleven K''' :kadar - to fall :kadrial - brick :kaina - supper :kaira - wax :kakuor - to deficate :kal - as :kalc^aina - lime, mortar (originally "lime pit") :kuold - fresh :cale - road; time :kamaisa - shirt :kampanaid - belfry :campuona - bell :kanaisa - ashes :kanapiel - cord :kand - when :kantuor - to sing :capei - hair :kapiastro - harness :kapraina - she-goat :kapul - onion :karnoit - viper :karnual - mutton :karviale - brain :kataina - chain :katraida - chair :kauda - tail :kauk - here :kausa - thing :kenur - to have supper :kilauna - collumn, pillar :kis - cheese :klamuar - to call :klaud - close :kluf - key :ko - what :koc^aina - kitchen :kodial - rectum :kol - that :komnut - brother-in-law :computa - to calculate, count, narrate :kon - vulva :konc^aro - to conquer :konmaik - with me :kont - how much :kontiant - satisfied :korprer - to cover :kor(eja) - he was running :korlir - cornel berry tree :korte - short :kortial - knife :koser - to sew :kosobrain - cousin :kosuol - pigsty :kraskro - to grow :kratoire - children :krauk - cross :kredro - to believe :krepur - to burst :kris - cherry :kroit - raw :kuaranta - forty :kuarne - meat :kuarno - horn :kuasta - rib :kuon - dog :kuor - dear :kup - head :kur - heart '''L :lac^ar - lizard :lac^as - mackerel-type fish :lainda - limit :lak - lake :lampura - to lighten, flash :langa - language, tongue :lank - wood :lat - milk :l'at - bed (actual appostrophy here) :latera - letter (of alphabet) :lenzul - bed sheet :levur - to take :linp - lightening :lipro - hare :loik - light :loik - they shine :loina - moon :lois - smooth :lotum - manure :luang - long :luarg - wide :lubin - seabass ( fish) :luk - place, estate :luk - there :luona - wool M''' :mail - millet, bird-seed :main - me :mais - month :maisa - table :mankur - to grind :manonka - to eat :mantsula - small sheaf :marait - husband :marianda - light meal, snack :martur - to marry :masa - Mass :mat - to put :matoirr(e) - ripe :matraya - stepmother :maur - large :maya - mine :medcuar - to heal :medko - doctor :medyul - glass :mel - thousand :menur - to lead :meskuar - to mix :mesu - middle, half <*mesus (Oscan!!) :meyatoira - urine :miarda - excrement :miarla - blackbird :mil - honey :mirte - Tuesday :misadma - Wednesday :misdai - noon :miur - to urinate :moitur(o) - to move :monaita - coin :mor - wall :morer - to die :mosauna - mansion :muas - rotten :muart - dead :muart - death :mugro - to move :mui - more, but :mukna - millstone :mul - bad :mun - hand :munc^al - hill :mur - sea :mut - now '''N :nai - snow :naid - nest :nam - name :naskoit - born :nauk - nut :naul - uncle :naun, na - non :ne - neither :nenc^oin - no one :ninapta - fiancee' :nyena - mother :noi - we :noid(e) - nude :nokyera - walnut-tree :nol'a - nothing (actual appostrophy) :nu - nine :nu'a - new :nuester - our :nuos - nose :nyapta - niece O''' :olea - olive :onaur - honor :orakla - ear :ourata - dorado, dolphin '''P :pail - (body) hair :paila - jug :paira - pear :pakur - to pay :palaura - word :paserain - bird :pask - fish :pasku - bishop :pasnur - to dig up the vinyard :paradais - paradise :pauk - little :pauper - poor :pe(d)lo - small :pedoklo - louse :pekla - melted pitch :pepro - pepper :perko' - why :pernaika - partridge :pesatoira - lock :pesunt - with difficulty :pezlur - to drip :pi(c^) - foot :piakno - comb :pial - skin :piand(er) - to hang :piandro - to paint :piard(er) to lose :pitra - stone :pitsariaul - bun :pira - sheep :plain - full :plakar - to please :plasa - street :ple - more :pluaya - rain :plui - sloping street :plungre - to complain :poluastro - young fowl :potar(e) - to be able :potuor - to prune :pranda'r - to dine :prat, pretro - priest :prekur - to ask, request :prein - the first :prendar - to take :prin - pregnant :prints - breakfast :puant - bridge :puark - pig :puarta - door :pula - penis :pulko - flea :pulvro - dust :pun - bread :puor - (3rd sg. pres.) to appear :puoskro - to graze :pyankura - wall plant R''' :ra - king :racuardar - remember :radaika - root :raigno - state , kingdom :raipa - shore :rait - net :rasaun - reason :redro - to laugh :rekan~ala - cover :rekolgro - to gather :ri - bad :rondaina - swallow (bird) :ruaz - lightening :ruoma - branch, twig :ruosa - rose :ruzuda - dew '''S :sa'bata - Saturday :sablun - sand :saira - evening; yesterday evening :sait - thirst :saita - silk :samno - sleep :samur - donkey :sanglo - alone :sansoike - leeches :santut - health :sapar - to know :sapaun - soap :sapto - seven :saran - serene :satoil - sated :satuar - to jump :saul - sun :saur, seraur - sister :sc^ela - splinter, chip :sc^or - hatchet :sc^or - dark :se - oneself :sedarul - handkerchief :sekla - sickle :sekuot - dried :senter - to feel; percieve :septuanta - seventy :setko - sixteen :sinar - *mister :skol - school :skutro - to remove :sois - upward :sombreya - shade :sonuar - to ring, sound :sot - dry :spaika - spike :spaina - thorn :pangro - to push :spirac^ - asparagus :sploima - foam :spoit - sputum :sputa - sword :stal - millstone shaft :stala - star :stasaun - store :stataira - steelyard :stentuar - to work :stivil - boots :stotuor - to extinguish :strat - sense :strengar - to squeeze :stur - to stand :sublar - to whistle :sudaur - perspiration :sugol - lamb :surka pitsigaun - bat :surko - mouse :susane - plum T''' :takar(e) - to be silent :takla - pan, baking pan :tal'uor - to cut (actual appostrophy) :tenar(e) - to hold, keep :tierc^ - slow; late :tinir - vat, tub :to - your :toi - you :tonur(o) - to thunder :tormaint - torture, torment :tot - all :tra - three :tragala - fishing net :tretko - thirteen :trok - boy :troka - girl :trua - beam, rafter :truar - to throw :trufo - wine jug :tun - thunderclap :tuota - father :turta - vier aneinander ha"ngende kleine brote :t(y)ara - earth '''U :ultra - beyond, out over there :ustaraya - inn V''' :vaila - sail :vaina - vein :vaira - men :vaita - vine :vaklo - eye :valar(o) - to be worth :vandro - to sell :vaple - maple-tree :vedar - to see :vedmuar - to harvest grapes :vei - alive, living :ven - wine :ven~a - vinyard :venc - twenty :vener - to come :veste'r - to dress, clothe :vestro - your :viala - squirrel :viant - wind :viantro - belly :viaspro - evening :viatro - glass :vicain - neighbor :vieklo - old :vindre - Friday :vis - I go :voi - you :vuarb - blind :vuarz - barley :vuas - bone '''Y (or J) :yamma - soul :yan - year :yarba - herb, grass :yaska/yauka - table :yauca - goose :yaun - young :yaur - gold :yaura - hour :yedma - week :yo - where :yoin - one :yoit - wet :yoiva - grape, grapes :yomno - man; a human being :yonda - wave :yongar - to rub with ointment; anoint :yongla - nail (anat.) :yonko - eleven :yost - just; correct :yournuata - wage :yu - I :yuak - needle :yualb - white :yuarbul - tree :yuk - game :yukur - to play :yultro - other, another :yuop - bee :yuv - egg Z :zauk - yoke :zer - to go :zizial - thimble :zoglo - neck :zuant - joined , together